1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a data processing system, and a storage medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a method of processing data, a data processing system, and a storage medium for allowing a conventional client personal computer (PC) devoid of highly sophisticated functions to display three-dimensional virtual reality spatial image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, such an art for transmitting a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial image by way of utilizing internet services has been promoted at large. Conventionally, such a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial image is transmitted to a client personal computer from a server as data (such as a VRML file, for example) described via virtual reality modeling language (VRML). Then, by utilizing a specific software and based on the received VRML file, such client personal computer generates pixel data related to the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image and then displays a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image on a monitor.
However, when utilizing the above-mentioned construction, a processing speed for generating pixel data from a VRML file received from a server is dependent on factors such as a CPU processing capacity and a three-dimensional graphics processing circuit of the client personal computer. Because of this, in the case the processing capacity of the above-referred CPU and the three-dimensional graphics processing circuit is insufficient, the pixel data may not be properly generated at real-time conditions. Thus, the client personal computer causes the problem in which the generated three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image to have a difference in picture quality.
The present invention took the above circumstances into consideration so as to provide a data processing apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional virtual reality image at real-time. Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus capable of generating three-dimensional virtual reality image data to be transmitted to another data processing apparatus on which the transmitted three-dimensional virtual reality image is displayed. Still, another object of the present invention is to provide such a data processing system which enables a server to support picture image processing on the part of a client personal computer by way of enabling the server to execute a process for generating three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image data, thus far being executed by the respective client personal computer, whereby enabling an individual client personal computer incorporating different operating functions to display an homogeneous picture image in real-time, three-dimensional virtual reality space.
Such a data processing apparatus according to an embodiment of the present invention provides a three-dimensional virtual reality space for another data processing apparatus linked to a network. This data processing apparatus includes: a generating part for generating pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image; and a transmitting part for transmitting the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial pixel data generated by the generating part to the other data processing apparatus.
The present invention includes a method for processing data used by a data processing apparatus, in which the data processing apparatus provides three-dimensional virtual reality space to another data processing apparatus linked to a network. This processing method includes:
a generating step for generating pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image; and
a transmission controlling step for controlling transmission of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial pixel data generated via the generating step to the another data processing apparatus.
In addition, a storage medium in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention is provided with a program that can be read by a computer wherein the program is used for controlling a data processing apparatus, such data processing apparatus providing three-dimensional virtual reality space to another data processing apparatus linked via a network. Still, the program includes: a generating step for generating pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image; and a transmission controlling part for controlling transmission of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image generated via the generating step to the another data processing apparatus.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a data processing apparatus displaying three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image is linked to another data processing apparatus via a network. This data processing apparatus includes: a receiving part for receiving pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image from the another data processing apparatus; and a displaying part for displaying the pixel data received by the receiving part.
Such data processing apparatus may have a receiving part receiving pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image via a satellite communication network.
A method for processing data used by a data processing apparatus displaying three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image in accordance with another embodiment is linked with another data processing apparatus via a network. The processing method includes: a reception controlling step for controlling reception of pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image from the another data processing apparatus; and a display controlling step for controlling display of the pixel data received via a process for executing the reception controlling step.
A storage medium in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention is recorded with a program that can be read by a computer and such program displaying three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image is used for controlling such a data processing apparatus linked with another data processing apparatus via a network. This program includes: a reception controlling step for controlling reception of pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image from the other data processing apparatuses; and a display controlling step for controlling display of the pixel data received via a process for executing the reception controlling step.
Further, a data processing system according to another embodiment of the present invention has a first data processing apparatus and a second data processing apparatus, wherein the first data processing apparatus provides a three-dimensional virtual reality space to the second data processing apparatus linked to a network and the second data processing apparatus displays three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image, wherein the second data processing apparatus is linked with the first data processing apparatus via a network. Still, the first data processing apparatus includes: a generating part for generating pixel data of three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image; and a transmitting part for transmitting the pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image generated by the generating means to the second data processing apparatus.
The second data processing apparatus includes: a receiving part for receiving pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image from the first data processing apparatus; and a displaying part for displaying the pixel data received via the receiving part.
According to the data processing apparatus, the method of processing data and the storage medium by the first aspect of the present invention, a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image can properly be transmitted and received from other data processing apparatuses and the received pixel data can properly be displayed.
According to the data processing apparatus, the method of processing data and the storage medium by the second aspect of the present invention, the first data processing apparatus generates a pixel data of a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image and then transmits the generated three-dimensional virtual reality spatial pixel data to the second data processing apparatus. The second data processing apparatus receives a pixel data of a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image from the first data processing apparatus and then displays the received pixel data.
Yet, according to the data processing apparatus, the method of processing data and the storage medium a the third aspect of the present invention, it is identified whether the subject for generating a pixel data of a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image should be assigned to the current data processing apparatus or to another data processing apparatus. Then, in response to the identified result, it is arranged to transmit such a file required for generating a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image or a pixel data to other data processing apparatuses.
Still, one of the data processing apparatuses requests for delivery of a practical format of a receivable three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image against another data processing apparatus, and then receives such a file necessary for generating the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image in response to the request or it receives a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image. Next, based on the received file, the above data processing apparatus generates a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image, and then displays the pixel data of the received three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image or the other pixel data of the generated three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image.
Moreover, the first data processing apparatus generates a pixel data of a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image, and then it identifies whether the subject for converting the picture image into a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image should be assigned to the first data processing apparatus itself or to the second data processing apparatus. Next, based on the identified result, the first data processing apparatus transmits such a file necessary for generating the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image or a pixel data to the second data processing apparatus.
On the other hand, the second data processing apparatus requests the first data processing apparatus for delivery of a practical format of the receivable three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image. Then, the second data processing apparatus receives such a file necessary for generating the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image or a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image respectively in response to the above request. Next, based on the received file, the second data processing apparatus generates a pixel data of the three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image, and finally it displays the pixel data of the received three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image or the other pixel data of the generated three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image.
The present invention enables the inventive data processing apparatuses capable of receiving a three-dimensional virtual reality spatial picture image and processing a variety of picture images to display homogenous picture images at real-time speed.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and the Drawings.